The Silent Dark Avenger's
by Dragonstar101
Summary: Yugi Moto and Danny Fenton ran for their lives after witnessing a shoot out between two gangs. They were shot at when they came across two abounded bikes and unknowingly merged with the spirits of vengeance. Read and find out how this all happened and more... Cover by Scrletfyre and she's helping me with the story as well.
1. prolog

The Silent Dark Avengers

A Ghost Rider/Yu-Gi-Oh/Danny Phantom Crossover

By: Scrletfyre and Dragonstar101

**Author Notes:** Neither one of us owns anything from the Ghost Rider, Yu-Gi-Oh, and/or Danny Phantom series and/or its characters. Please enjoy this twisted tail of lose, vengeance, and heroism. Don't forget to leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thanks!

**Key Guide:** "regular speech", 'thinking', *mental speech*, (author notes), **bold-Atem speaking,**_ italic-Phantom speaking_

When the blood of the innocent is spilled the spirits of vengeance take action be it either the Silent Phantom of Amity Park and/or the Dark Angel of Domino City. If you've taken the life of an innocent, the spirits of vengeance will come for you as it's only a matter of time…..

Prolog: The night

The rain was coming down hard nothing was visible except a trial long white fire which the rain could not even put out. The silence of the night was broken by the sound of a motor bike ripping through the forest that separated one coming from the town of Amity Park while the other was from Domino City. The riders of these bikes were the spirits of vengeance. The Silent Phantom had a bike that was black and white the fines of his hellcycle was blinding even on a moonless night. White hellfire trailed behind him as he came to a clearing with a skidding halt the rider himself was very tall and muscular. He wore a black cowboy hat covered his snow white hair and toxic green eyes, he wore a long white trench coat with a sheriffs star over a toxic green button up shirt with black flames at the end of the sleeves. Faded dark blue jeans and black cowboy boots he hoped off his bike and ran to find the other spirit of vengeance. The Dark Angel's hellcycle had violet purple flames that looked dim only about three feet away from the bike Atem stood as he laid his human host's body down onto the ground. It was bloody as his throat had been cut rending his vocal cords completely useless. His right arm was pulled out of its socket and snapped completely in half. The man's left leg was broken in several places, and his right eye was completely missing. Atem was about as tall as Phantom and just as muscular. He wore a biker's leather jacket with spikes lining the shoulders. Wrapped around his chest was a chain as he wore black jeans and leather shoes. He had crimson colored eyes with a cat like irises. He had black color hair with maroon trim tips with gold bangs framing his face while some of the others were spiked up making it look like lightning bolts on a moonless night.

_"Atem!"_ Silent Phantom shouted out as not very many ever heard the silent spirit speak let alone shout.

***No my friend... Phantom turn around it's a trap!*** Dark Angel shouted telepathically. Not many knew the Dark Angel's spirits true name as it used to be Atem while Silent Phantom's was actually Phantom. The two possessed a power that allowed them to communicate not only with each other mentally but also with their human hosts. But the warning came too late as 30 bullets ripped through the Silent Phantom as he fell in a heap on the ground.

_*I'm sorry!*_ Silent Phantom said to his own human host as he and Dark Angel's once human hosts moved on to heaven. Maniac dark and evil laughter filled the night sky sending chills up any bodies spine if they heard it. Both Atem and Phantom appeared in their spirit forms as the hellcycles returned to the form of a Harley Davidson and a Wolfe Rider. _*So now we sleep until we are need again.* _Phantom stated to Atem as his spirit body began fading from view of Atem. A person possibly a patrol man walked into the clearing to finding the bodies of two fallen police officers. A bloody scream ripped through the patrol man at the murder site. Atem's spirit also faded from view as the patrol man ran back towards Domino City to tell someone of what he saw.

Two days later after the two murdered officers were found at a central location between both Amity Park and Domino City. The crime scene where the clearing laid had been roped off as cleanup and investigation began after the find the bodies of Officer James Smith (the former host of Atem aka Dark Angel) and Sheriff Carter Slade (the former host of Phantom aka Silent Phantom). Their bike's no longer were within the clearing as they had vanished completely from sight. Not even a trace that the bikes used to be there could be even found. No one knew who or what could have killed two well-known officers as no one knew that the two of them lead a double life as hosts for the spirits of vengeance. But the story is only just beginning as soon Atem's and Phantom's services will be needed once again…..

**T.V. person:** Welcome ladies and gentlemen to The Rider's Tribute. Here are your host's Scrletfyre and Dragonstar101 *audience claps*

**Dragonstar101:** Hi every one I'm Dragonstar101 and this lovely lady here is Scrletfyre and today were going to talked with the spirits of vengeance themselves Atem and Phantom. Please welcome them to the show. *the sound of motor bikes rise as the two riders enter*

**Scrletfyre:** Atem and Phantom welcome to the show. Now I know I already wrote a Ghost Rider/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover "Dark Rider Atem" and its sequel "Fight for the Future". But I need to know, how does it feel to be back in the saddle again?

**Atem (growling):** You best have a good reason for pulling me back to this time Ms. Scrlet.

**Scrletfyre (pouting): **You can't blame me this time Atem. You have my lovely cohost Dragonstar101 to thank for that!

**Dragonstar101: **She is actually right about that one Atem.

**Phantom (sighing):** Atem calm down there's no need to threaten the author's this early in the story.

**Dragonstar101:** I have my reason's Pharaoh and you'll learn them in due time. Now Phantom, how does it feel to be a spirit of vengeance yourself?

**Phantom:** okay I guess but without Danny Fenton I feel hollow nothing no emotion just a shell.

**Scrletfyre: **Don't worry Phantom as soon you will reunite with your other half. And the same goes for you Atem. **(Begging Atem) **Please don't threaten our studio audience as they are the people reading and reviewing this story.

**Atem (sighs softly while pouting):** I won't make any promises Scrlet.

**T.V. Host: **Stay tuned for the next update as we ask our studio audience to leave their comments and reviews telling us what they think


	2. Chapter 1: The two teens

The Silent Dark Avengers

A Ghost Rider/Yu-Gi-Oh/Danny Phantom Crossover

By: Scrletfyre and Dragonstar101

Author Notes: Neither one of us owns anything from the Ghost Rider, Yu-Gi-Oh, and/or Danny Phantom series and/or its characters. Please enjoy this twisted tail of lose, vengeance, and heroism. Don't forget to leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thanks!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking', *mental speech*, (author notes), **bold-Atem speaking**, _italic-Phantom speaking_

Chapter 1: The two teens

It's has been fifty years since that fateful night when both Carter Slade and James Smith where killed in the clearing that separated two the cities from each other. It has now become the High School senior dare as well as a local hangout for any of the children that entered the forest. Out of all the groups that would come into the clearing, none have shown the site any respect for a while as it started to look like an overgrown yard until two teenage boys came to the site to get away from their personal bullies. Both appeared to be at least younger than they actually where. Yugi looked like he was ten years old but was actually eighteen. Danny looked twelve years old but he was actually nineteen. It was due to their short stature and innocent looks that made people believe that they were younger. One was about five foot four inches with raven black hair and soul piercing ice blue sapphire eyes. While the other one was also five feet four inches and had midnight black hair with a crimson trim at the end of his star shaped hair, blond colored bangs that hung around his face and amethyst colored eyes. Both were rather small so they could use the overgrown foliage to hide. It seemed to work. With the bullies gone, the two of them slowly made their way out until they bumped into each other. One tripping over something while the other boy tripping over the other person beneath him.

"Ow... Um….. who's on top of me?" one of the boys asked scared that it may have been one of the bullies that he was currently hiding from.

"Oh sorry about that I didn't see you there" the other boy stated. He stood up and helping the other boy back up to his feet. "My names Yugi Moto" Yugi said smiling as he shook the other boy's hand.

"I'm Danny Fenton." replied Danny introducing himself to Yugi before he gasped in shock. "Whoa dude look at this!" Danny stated brushing away the dead leaves. What they had found a plaque as it was apparently some kind of memorial stone. Both looked at each other silently before they agreed to clean this place up. As they cleaned up the sight the two of them talked learning much about each other as it seemed that they had a lot in common. Due to their short stature either one of them had very many good and/or close personal friends. They were also picked on for their height and not being popular. The two instantly became friends and agreed to be friends from that day forth. "Hey Yugi do you believe the rumors that they tell about this sight?" asked Danny.

"God I hope not. I hate ghosts and spirits. They give me the creeps." answered Yugi as he shuttered as if cold. Danny laughed.

"Then you wouldn't like to be around my folks as they are ghost hunters. They are trying to prove the existence of ghosts. What about your folks what do they do?" asked Danny. Yugi stopped suddenly as he looked as if ready to cry. "Hey Yugi… Did I say something wrong?"

"No….. It's just my parents have been dead for a long time. I live with my grandfather who is an archeologist." replied Yugi. A sheepish grin crossed Danny's face.

"I'm sorry Yugi. It's cool that you have some family to take care of you. I bet you have possibly been all over the world."

"True… But my most favorite was Egypt. I even brought back some Egyptian blue roses to grow in our back yard."

The following day both Yugi and Danny returned to the clearing to finish by pull the weeds, mowing the grass, adding a planter's box, and cleaning off the plaque. They were almost completely done when the senior classes from both Domino High and Casper High came for the yearly dare as they would stay in the clearing for the entire weekend with no outside contacted just them and the great outdoors.

"And what do we have here?" asked one of the teacher who chaperoned the trip.

"We were just cleaning up the place because it needs to be done. This is where Jason Smith and Carter Slade died protecting our cities from crooks and villains alike. In stead of keeping this place nice, we've all let it go to shambles. Both Yugi and I thought we could do the right thing by cleaning it up." Danny said with a wolf- like glare and growl. Ever since then the clearing became both Yugi's and Danny's job to manatee the sight. But they didn't mind as it paid well and it also became their privet hanging out. Every time they came into the clearing they would place an Egyptian blue rose and a blood blossom on the dark Garnet plaque that read "In memory of Jason Smith and Carter Slade. May their light continue to protect the innocent".

Today was like any other weekend as Danny got up and got ready to go to work at Kaiba Corp. The uniform provided was simple a pair of faded skin tight blue jeans with built-in knee-pads, a black tank top with a red colored circuit design on the chest. A pair of faded brown boots and a simple blue coat (Yusie's outfit from Yugioh 5D's without the bubbled coat). Danny ran down stairs quickly as he grabbed his lunch that he had packed the night before in the fridge out.

"Bye mom, bye dad, bye Jazz. I got to help set up for the unveiling of a new statue today. I'll see you later!" Danny shouted out as he ran out of the house grabbing a blood blossom from the garden on his way out the door. While over in Domino City, Yugi Moto was dressed in the same uniform as Danny was running out of the house to meet up with his friend Danny.

"Bye grandpa…. I have got to go. See you later!" Yugi shouted out before he grabbed his lunch from the fridge. He ran at top speed grabbing an Egyptian blue rose out of his garden on his way out the door.

**T.V. person:** Welcome back ladies and gentlemen to The Rider's Tribute. Here are your host's Scrletfyre and Dragonstar101 ***audience claps***

**Dragonstar101:** Hello every one today we are going to talk to the human hosts of Atem and Phantom.

**Scrletfyre: **So please welcome to the show Danny Fenton and Yugi Moto. ***audience claps as the two teens enter***

**Dragonstar101: **So tell us Danny and Yugi how does it feel to become the hosts for the spirits of vengeance?

**Danny (shrugs shoulders):** Not sure as it hasn't happen yet. ***audience laughs***

**Yugi:** I have a question though….. Why is it always me and Danny getting picked on by bullies and such?

**Scrletfyre:** Sorry Yugi….. We try hard to not have it happen but we are also trying to stay true to your characters from your previous shows.

**Yugi (looks at Scrletfyre):** I guess that it can't be helped can it.

**Danny (shouting):** Hey at least you have me Yugi. I will always be your friend! ***audience cheers***

**Dragonstar101:** Don't worry Yugi….. We will try to go easy on you as hopefully things will look better in the next chapter.

**T.V. Host: **So stay tuned for the next update as we ask our studio audience to leave their comments and reviews telling us what they think!

**Dragonstar101 and Scrletfyre (in unison):** until next time!


	3. Chapter 2: terrible premonitions

**The Silent Dark Avengers**

**A Ghost Rider/Yu-Gi-Oh/Danny Phantom Crossover**

**By:** Scrletfyre and Dragonstar101

**Author Notes:** Neither one of us owns anything from the Ghost Rider, Yu-Gi-Oh, and/or Danny Phantom series and/or its characters. Please enjoy this twisted tail of lose, vengeance, and heroism. Don't forget to leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thanks!

**Key Guide:** "regular speech", 'thinking', *mental speech*, (author notes), **bold-Atem speaking**, _italic-Phantom speaking_

**Chapter 2: terrible premonitions**

The morning air was brisk as Danny and Yugi met in the clearing placing their flowers on the plaque. With that done they placed their lunches in the cooler by the tool shed.

"Hey Danny I need to ask you something." Yugi said roping off a section of the clearing for the chairs and podium.

"Sure what's up?" Danny asked clearing away old cigarette buds from the picnic table.

"Last night I had this strange dream about two figures that I couldn't truly see but I felt that I knew them. They that were standing in this clearing looking right me." Yugi said just as the truck with the chairs and podium pulled up.

"Mr. Fenton, I need you to sign for these." the driver shouted out towards Danny.

"All right!" replied Danny tacking the clipboard and pen signing the form that was handed to him. Now the trouble was getting the chairs and podium off the truck. There was only two of them actually doing the work required as they needed more help.

"Hey Danny…. Yugi…. Is it too late to volunteer for set up?" said two voices from behind them causing Danny to jump and Yugi to laugh. Behind him stood two girls one was a pale Caucasian with large violet colored eyes and raven black hair put up in a pony-tail. The other girl had a very light tan, hazel brown eyes, and short brown hair.

"Hi Tea and no it's not too late. Who is your friend?" asked Yugi.

"I'm Samantha Manson but I prefer Sam. Danny you didn't answer my question." Sam replied pouting at her close friend.

"Oh….. Um... sure there's still a lot to do. We could definitely use the help." Danny stated blushing lightly. He has had a crush on Sam since seventh grade. "Any way Yugi, you were saying there were two figures staring at you?" Danny asked as he pulled a stack of chairs off the truck and handed it to Sam who walked off.

"Yeah….. The thing is even though I couldn't make out what they looked like. I felt as if I knew them somehow. I actually could make out there eyes. One had crimson eyes with cat-like pupils and pitch black corneas." Yugi stated as he handed Tea a stack of chairs. Tea grabbed one from Yugi while Danny got himself a stack. They began to set the chairs up in the designated spots.

"Wow that sounds ... Just wrong and kind of creepy. What about the other persons set of eyes?" Danny asked while setting out the chairs and moving on to the others.

"Well the other set were luminescent green with the same black corneas as the other person. But the weird thing was they looked glad to see someone. I couldn't tell who." Yugi replied as he set up the podium just as the chopper with the statue arrived along with their boss Seto Kaiba. Yugi happened to know Seto Kaiba since High School as since he wasn't truly a close friend but he got to know the young billion heir when Seto was trying to promote his duel system for Maximillian Pegusus Duel Monster game. Yugi agreed to be a test subject as he participated in several Duel Monster games earning the title of King of Games. Seto asked Yugi one day if he would like a more permanent job for Seto's company. Yugi accepted with one stipulation, that his close friend Danny could get one as well. Surprisingly Seto agreed.

"Weird. To tell you the truth Yugi but lately I have been having the same odd dream." Danny stated honestly. The two teens looked at each other as they had a strange feeling that their dream meant something but couldn't figure out what. The chopper carrying Seto touch down as Seto climbed out along with his two brothers Mokuba and Noah.

"Yugi... Danny, how are the preparations coming along?" Seto asked with his no nonsense attitude.

"They're going great sir. Is there something you need us to do?" Danny asked taking the notes over to the case that Mokuba was carrying with him.

"Yes, I'm placing you both on security duty until we get back to Kaiba Corp." Seto stated. Even though he could hide his anxiety from a lot of people, he couldn't hide it from Danny who was as observant as a hawk. Mokuba came up with Noah in tow handing the case over to Danny who opened it to find five Fenton phones, two Fenton blasters, two Fenton wrist rays, holsters for the objects and a portable Fenton shield. Danny looked at Seto then over to Yugi then back to the gear but didn't question it.

'I guess that Seto has his reasons for getting some of my parent's inventions to be used for security. But still this is a little much even for someone like Seto. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' Danny thought to himself as he handed a wrist ray, blaster, holster, and phone over to Yugi. Danny then gave Seto, Mokuba, and Noah the other three phones. Danny then put on the wrist ray, phone, and blaster. Thankfully Danny had taught Yugi how to use the weapons just in case seeing how he knew the ins and outs of how the weapons work. Danny hoped that they wouldn't have to use it.

"Um, Seto….. Where are John and Hook?" Yugi asked looking over his notes. He had noticed that the two morning shift guards were nowhere in sight.

"They never clocked in this morning." Noah simply stated as he clinging to Mokuba as he was wearing a pair of leg bracers and standing up on a pair of crutches. Seto was able to save his brothers from their father. Gozabura Kaiba whom had gone completely nuts and tried to kill his three children. Seto called 911 and the police came putting Gozabura into a mental hospital. He has been there since giving Seto full control over the Kaiba Corp. Noah had lost the mobility of his legs after being hit by a car and for a short while lost his mind inside of a computer when he was kidnapped and held for ransom. Seto paid of course but those memories still lingered within Noah, being near his brothers Seto and Mokuba, and close friends to Danny and Yugi made them bearable.

"That's not like them." Danny stated as they finished set up. The cameras came rolling up from various news networks and station. They had set up their equipment as Seto stood up at the podium with Mokuba. Yugi was to his left while Noah and Danny were to his right. Behind Seto stood a very large statue that was covered by a large cloth with a cord tied around it. People began to flock in and take their seats. Once the park was filled Seto tapped softly on the microphone grabbing everyone's attention.

"Good morning ladies, gentlemen, and people of the press. Thank you for coming out to see the new addition to this memorial site in honor of Officer Jason Smith of Domino City and Sheriff Carter Slade of Amity Park." Seto stated. "It has been fifty years since both men lost their lives violently to crime. But we are here to recognize the people that they used to be. With that I revile the statue that is to commemorate their legacy." added Seto as he reached up yanking the cord that held the sheet up. The cover dropped to the ground reviling a 10 foot tall marble statue of both John Smith and Carter Slade standing side by side. In back of them where two back guns ready to bring the hammer of justice down on those who broke the law. A large applause filled the area. "Let us remember that good comes in all shapes and sizes. Even though evil try as they might, good will overcome and make sure that evil pays for the innocent blood that has been spilled." Both Yugi and Danny shuttered at Seto's words. They both felt that they had heard those same words spoke once before. But who said those words and why? Both Danny and Yugi noticed two men standing in the far back of the sight as their eyes meet with the young teens. Yugi and Danny felt as if they knew the two men as they whispered to each other. Goosebumps crossed their skin despite it being a warm summer day.

'I have a bad feeling about this.' both Yugi and Danny thought to themselves.

After the unveiling was over and done with another ground crew came to clean up the sight. Danny, Yugi, Seto, Mokuba, and Noah all boarded the chopper and heading back to the Kaiba Corp's main office.

"Hey, Seto…. are you alright?" Danny asked giving Seto a start because nine times out of the ten Danny was very quiet. Even if you put a bell around his neck you still wouldn't hear him until he tapped you on the shoulder scaring the crap out of you. Yugi tried that but it didn't work out to well.

"Not really. But I will talk about it in my office. There are a few things that I need to bring to your attention." Seto replied with a soft sigh while looking out the window. Both Danny and Yugi looked at Seto wondering what could be troubling the young billionaire. They have never seen Seto like this before. After about twenty minutes the chopper finally landed on top of the roof of the Kaiba Corp building. Both Yugi and Danny followed the three Kaiba brother's to Seto's office.

"Mokuba can you please take Noah and see how things are going with the new duel disk?" Seto asked.

"Sure thing big brother." replied Mokuba as both he and Noah left allowing the three older teens to talk. Mokuba had closed the door behind him when he and his younger brother left the room.

"Seto what in the world is going on?" Yugi asked looking at Seto. He hoped that Seto wouldn't lie or avoid the question like he usually does. Seto let out a rather soft sigh as he sat down behind his desk.

"What I am about to tell you must not be repeated as no one not my little brothers can know about this. I don't want them to worry or be concerned." Seto stated. Both Yugi and Danny nodded their heads understanding Seto's cause for concern as they would keep this secret on the low key. "Early this week I got a fax saying that if I didn't stop working on the new duel disk, both Mokuba and Noah would die within the next month. Their blood would be on my hands. I had at first written it off as a sick and twisted joke. I went back to work thinking nothing more about it. But the threat is real because there have been many failed attempts to kill both of them numerous times. I'm worried that someone within the company is doing this." Seto stated looking between the only two he could truly trust. Danny was beyond ticked he was extreamly pissed.

'Who would try to harm the Kaiba brothers? Does this have to do with those strange people watching us carefully during the unveiling?' Danny thought to himself. Yugi on the other hand was worried for the safety of the brothers especially with what Gozabura trying to do. Noah had been held for ransomed once before and the Pegasus' incident where Noah was trapped mentally within a computer. This new information did not set well with the two teens, not one bit.

"I hate to ask this but I have important business to attend to overseas as I need for someone to keep an eye over Mokuba and Noah. You two are about the only people that I can trust." stated Seto.

"Of course we won't mind keeping a watchful eye over Mokuba and Noah." stated Danny.

"Seto, do you think it is possible that I can see this fax if you still have it?" asked Yugi. Seto nodded his head as he pulled out a drawer in his desk pulling out the fax. He handed the piece of paper to Yugi who took it and read over the letter. Danny stood beside him reading over Yugi's shoulder. Both teens couldn't believe the graphic nature of the letter as it explained in complete detail what would happen to the two younger Kaiba brothers if Seto didn't stop the completion of the new duel disk. The same question popped into Yugi's and Danny's mind. Who was behind this threat and why?

**T.V. Person:** And welcome back once again to the Riders Tribute. Here are your hosts Scrletfyre and Dragonstar101. ***audience claps***

**Scrletfyre:** Welcome back to the show everyone.

**Dragonstar101:** Today on the show we are going to talk with the very famous Kaiba brothers. Please welcome to the show Seto, Mokuba, and Noah ***a very angry looking Seto walks in with both Mokuba and Noah looking scared***

**Seto (growling):** A threat on my brother's life?! What is wrong with you?!

**Dragonstar101:** Now, now Seto calm down. This is necessary for the plot. Don't do something Atem would do.

**Atem (off stage):** Hey I'm not that bad!

**Scrletfyre:** Yes, yes you are Atem. ***Atem curses off screen in Egyptian as audience gasps***

**Dragonstar101: **Getting back to the topic here. Mokuba… Noah, this is the first time I believe that people actually had you both together as actual brothers and not half-brothers. How does that feel?

**Mokuba:** All right I guess.

**Noah: ** Why am I always the one who seems to be in the most trouble?

**Scrletfyre:** It is sometimes the way that the plot works out.

**Seto (growling while rolling his eyes. He crosses his arms before his chest):** I don't see why it is important to the plot but I guess that I will allow you both to do what you like**. *audience and both hosts gasp in complete shock***

**T.V. Person: **Please stayed tuned for more and don't forget to leave us your comments and reviews telling us what you think!


	4. Chapter 3: the master of time and the da

_The Silent Dark Avengers_

_A Ghost Rider/Yu-Gi-Oh/Danny Phantom Crossover_

**By:** Scrletfyre and Dragonstar101

**Author Notes:** Neither one of us owns anything from the Ghost Rider, Yu-Gi-Oh, and/or Danny Phantom series and/or its characters. Please enjoy this twisted tail of lose, vengeance, and heroism. Don't forget to leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thanks!

**Key Guide:** "regular speech", 'thinking', *mental speech*, (author notes), **bold-Atem speaking**, _italic-Phantom speaking_, -letters/notes-

**Chapter 3: the master of time and the dark magician**

.Meanwhile as Seto was explaining to both Danny and Yugi what was going on and what he wanted them to do, a mysterious figured descended into the darkened room of a crypt that sat in the middle of the graveyard.

"Mahad?" called out a timeless voice.

"Yes Clockwork?" Mahad replied in question as he stepped into the light. Mahad was of Egyptian descent who was believe it or not was actually 5,000 years old. The reason for his timeless age was because he was the caretaker for the spirit of vengeance, the Dark Angel aka Atem. Mahad had long raven black hair and rich brown eyes. He wore a simple white tee-shirt with a pair of faded light blue jeans and white dress sandals.

"We should get going. The unveiling is in ten minutes." Clockwork replied looking at one of the many watches he had on his arm. Clockwork was... well... the ghost of all time. At this point in time (pun not intended) he was a Caucasian male in his mid-twenty with a kind of movie star look to him. His once raven black hair turning to a white sliver as his blood red eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark shades. He wore a black suit jacket left unbuttoned showing of a dark purple short sleeved button-up shirt the top two buttons left unbuttoned. He wore a pair of black slacks and black dress shoes. Clockwork was the caretaker for the spirit of vengeance, the Silent Phantom aka Phantom.

"You've seen the ones who will host the riders I take it?" Mahad asked grabbing a denim jacket off the wall and followed Clockwork out.

"Yes…. and you are going to be surprised who they are." Clockwork replied not giving any hints of who they were. Mahad looked at Clockwork wondering why the ghost of time was being so cryptic with his answers. Before they left the crypt, Mahad looked over to a pair of bikes that were sitting silently against a wall. These were the same bikes used by both Carter Slade and James Smith before their death as they were the last hosts for the spirits of vengeance. Mahad looked at Clockwork shaking his head.

"Knowing you, I possibly wouldn't be. Not unless their actual bodies have been reincarnated. We both know that Atem and Phantom will not become whole once again until they find their other halves. The ones who hold the light to their darkness." stated Mahad. Clockwork looked at the dark magician wondering how on earth he could have known that the new hosts actually bore many similarities to the actual spirits of vengeance.

'His magic must be getting stronger. I have foreseen the future as I know that if they don't awaken now, the world as we know it will be destroyed.' Clockwork thought to himself as both he and Mahad made their way to the unveiling.

At the unveiling, both Clockwork and Mahad stood at the far back of the clearing watching two young teens. The shocked look stretched across on Mahad's face was priceless.

"The riders are to be whole again and the prophecy will come to light." Mahad stated in a low whisper. Clockwork didn't even need to point them out this time around as Mahad saw them for himself. Two teens that looked very similar to the true version of the spirits of vengeance stood up at the main podium.

"Earth to Mahad….. Are you in there?" Clockwork asked waving his hand in front of Mahad's face.

"Hun….? What…..?" Mahad asked in confusion.

"You were spacing out again. You seemed lost deep in your own thoughts." stated Clockwork.

"Sorry Clockwork." replied Mahad as a sheepish grin crossed his face. "How will the riders get to their host if the bikes are still in the crypt?" he asked.

"Remember last time you asked me that?" Clockwork replied.

"You never going to let me live that down are you?" Mahad asked in retaliation.

"You know it." Clockwork replied as Mahad let out a soft sigh. The two teens made eye contacted with both Mahad and Clockwork. Mahad could tell even from this distance that the two teens noticed them despite Mahad's magic shielding them.

"They are scared of what's to come." Manado stated giving a small smile two the teens.

"Who is to blame them? We both know what would happen if the riders don't awaken. I personally don't want to see that future come to past. Even though I took a sacred vow to never mettle into the humanities affairs, I will not and cannot stand by and watch this world be destroyed." stated Clockwork. Mahad nodded his head agreeing to Clockwork's word. The ghost of time showed Mahad the future that would happen if the riders didn't awaken. Let's just say that future didn't look too well.

Meanwhile on the Kaiba Corp roof,

"I'll see you in one week and please stay with Danny and Yugi." Seto stated to his younger brothers.

"Don't worry so much Seto. We will be fine." Mokuba replied with a grin stretched across his face while Noah simple nodded his head in agreement.

"You two know where to go right?" Seto asked as both Danny and Yugi nodded their heads yes. Seto bored the chopper and headed off to gods only knows where.

"Okay you two gather your things. Yugi will take you to the house that Seto had set up for us." Danny said to the two Kaiba brothers.

"Why is Yugi taking us?" Noah asked looking over at Danny as they made their way to get the things they needed.

"I have to head home to get my things. But I'll meet you three there. Kay?" Danny replied helping Noah get his things into a suit case.

"Are we going to have to help you and Yugi at the clearing?" asked Mokuba. Danny looked at Yugi as both teens thought over how to answer but no matter what they tried to think up the fax jumped up in their minds to antagonize them.

"Well I don't think so but, you're welcome to do so if you want." Danny said after a few minutes. After getting the two younger Kaiba's things Danny let Yugi take the boys to the safe house that they would be at for the week. Danny started to walk home while going through the fax in his head.

- Seto Kaiba. My name is none of your concern but, however the lives of your two younger brothers are. You will stop production of your new duel disk or your brothers will wake up in a cold windowless room. Barbed wire will be wrapped around both their wrist and ankles. They will be branded as slaves and be used for experiments for three weeks. After that they will be 'rented' for the use of their bodies to the point that they won't be able to live without sex. Which I will be glad to give it to them both as many times in and in many ways as possible. Once that's done you will find them skinned, scalped, and dismembered in the woods just outside the manor that you call home. They will be lost to you for all time. Yours truly, Mr.X.-

Danny couldn't help but to shutter at the words of the letter. Who was this mysterious Mr. X and what was his end game? Only time will tell!

**T.V. Person:** And welcome back once again to the Riders Tribute. Here are your hosts Scrletfyre and Dragonstar101. ***audience claps***

**Dragonstar101:** Today on the show we are going to talk with the two people who are playing the rolls of the Caretakers for both Atem and Phantom.

**Scrletfyre:** So please welcome to the show both Mahad the dark magician and Clockwork the ghost of time. ***audience claps as the two enter***

**Dragonstar101:** So tell us Clockwork, how does it feel to be playing a more active roll?

**Clockwork:** I guess that I knew it was bound to happen. I mean being able to see the future and stuff while I can't do anything about it has its disadvantages.

**Scrletfyre:** Mahad can you give us any clues to what happened the last time you asked Clockwork about getting the human hosts to their respective bikes?

**Mahad (smiling):** I would but then I would be giving too much away. Everyone is entitled to their secrets. ***audience claps in agreement***

**Clockwork:** And don't even think about asking what I have foreseen as I will not reveal it until the appropriate time.

**Dragonstar101:** Not a problem Clockwork.

**T.V. Person:** So stayed tuned to see what will happen next and don't forget to leave us your comments and reviews telling us what you think!


	5. Chapter 4 The Riders rise again

_The Silent Dark Avengers_

_A Ghost Rider/Yu-Gi-Oh/Danny Phantom Crossover_

**By:** Scrletfyre and Dragonstar101

**Author Notes:** Neither one of us owns anything from the Ghost Rider, Yu-Gi-Oh, and/or Danny Phantom series and/or its characters. Please enjoy this twisted tail of lose, vengeance, and heroism. Don't forget to leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thanks!

**Key Guide:** "regular speech", 'thinking', *mental speech*, (author notes), **bold-Atem speaking**, _italic-Phantom speaking_, -letters/notes-

**Chapter 4 The Riders rise again**

Danny got to the safe house he walked in and locked the door behind him. The second he turned around he got ambushed by both Mokuba and Noah.

"Danny glad you could make it." Yugi stated. Danny picked up Mokuba like he was a sleeping bag and Noah like he a bag of potatoes after dropping his stuff. Danny spun around a few times. Both younger Kaiba brothers were laughing and enjoying themselves.

"Hey! What's cooking?" Danny asked as his mouth was watering when he could smell something cooking.

"Yugi is making sweet and sour chicken for dinner." replied Mokuba. Danny looked at Yugi as he knew that no one could resist Yugi's famous sweet and sour chicken. Danny placed both Mokuba and Noah onto the floor as he went to pick up his belongings.

"Let me bring this stuff to my room. I brought some movies and games for us to do." stated Danny. Yugi's eyes lit up when Danny said games. This caused Danny to laugh as Yugi was almost like another person when it comes to games. After dinner, Danny began to pull out a game that he and Yugi had been working on sinse they first met. Suddenly Yugi's cell began to play "You're gonna go far kid" by The Offspring (we claim no rights to this song). This was Seto's ring tone as he was calling to see how things were going.

"Hello?" Yugi replied as he flipped open the phone to answer the call.

"Yugi it's me. How are things going?" Seto asked.

"Great. We were about to play a game and watch a movie." Yugi answered.

"Can I speak with both Mokuba and Noah please?" Seto asked.

"Sure hold on." Yugi replied as he passed the phone to the Kaiba Brothers. The two of them went off to talk to Seto. That's when Danny's phone went off playing "The Thunder Rolls" by Garth Brooks (we claim no rights to this song). This was the ring tone for the night shift ground keepers that worked in the clearing.

"Hello?" Danny asked once he flipped open his phone to answer the call. On the other end he could hear hard breathing before someone spoke.

"Mr. Fenton sir, there are two gangs trying to make a deal here. They shot Mack!" stated a frantic voice. Danny recognized the voice as it belonged to a young coworker by the name of Josh.

"Calm down Josh. Get a hold of yourself and get the hell out of there. Did you call the police?" Danny asked with a stern look as he placed the call onto speaker phone.

"Yes….. But they won't be able to get here in ti….. GAH!" Josh cried out suddenly as a shout of a pistol went off.

"Josh….? Josh….! Answer me!" Danny yelled out before someone stepped on the phone ending the call. By now both Mokuba and Noah came back into the room. They could see the look of dread on both Yugi's and Danny's face.

"What's going on?" asked Noah as Danny shut his phone closed. Danny looked at Yugi as they knew that they had to go to the sight to find out what was going on. But there was one major problem… what do about Noah and Mokuba. The same terrible feeling loomed over the two older teens as they couldn't risk Mokuba and Noah getting hurt.

"You two have to stay here. We got an emergency call from the sight as something is happening. Your brother would have our heads if we brought you along." stated Danny.

"But…" Mokuba began to state.

"No Mokuba. Danny is right. Please just stay here as we should be back shortly. Lock up and don't let anyone inside no matter what." stated Yugi. The two younger Kaiba brothers nodded their heads as they would do what they were told. Both Danny and Yugi ran at a feverish pace to get to the clearing. They didn't realize that both Mokuba and Noah followed them to see what was going on. Both Yugi and Danny stopped just outside of the clearing hiding themselves with in the bushes so not to be seen. Both Mokuba and Noah had followed suit only to be caught by both Danny and Yugi.

"What are you doing here? We told you to stay put!" Yugi whispered in a low hiss.

"When Seto hears about this he's gonna have all our heads." Danny whispered as he looked around. The four teens could see two gangs facing each other. One looked Chinese or Japanese because of the ninja outfits they were wearing. The head honcho wore a red mask with a black 'X' on its face. 'Could that be Mr. X? The one who sent Seto the fax and demanded that he shut down production on the new duel disk?' Danny thought to himself. The other gang looked to be Irish as they wore boomer jackets, dark jeans, and black tee-shirts. The head honcho had a lit cigarette in his mouth.

"Deathwatch." the Irish man stated as he greeted the man wearing the mask with a nod.

"Leprechaun." replied the man in the mask with a wave of his hand.

"Do you have it?" Deathwatch asked.

"Of course I do my boy. Do you have the money?" Leprechaun asked waving for two of his men to show off their prize.

"But of course." Deathwatch replied as two of his own men came up with a case in hand opening it to show stacks upon stacks of bills. From the angle that Danny, Yugi, Mokuba and Noah were at they couldn't see what the Irish men had traded.

"Ah…. At long last. With this I shall finally have what should have been rightfully mine." Deathwatch stated as his footmen grabbed the Irish men killing them instantly. This left Leprechaun standing alone and unprotected.

"What's the meaning of this Deathwatch?!" Leprechaun shouted out. Both Danny and Yugi clamped their hands over Mokuba's and Noah's mouth to stop them from screaming.

"I decided to keep the money and the tech but you shall have the privilege of see the face of your killer." Deathwatch said removing his mask and stabbing the Irish man in the heart. The shock of a gang killing another was so great that both Danny's and Yugi's hands that were coving Mokuba's and Noah's mouth's fell away. The two younger Kaiba brothers both boys screamed out alerting the gang that they were not alone.

"Someone has seen my face! Find them and kill them leave no witnesses!" Deathwatch ordered while placing his mask back on. Both Danny and Yugi picked up Mokuba and Noah and ran deep into the woods. The ninja's grabbed the Irish men's guns as they began to shot at the four teens as they tried to scramble for safety. Gun shots echoed into the night as the four teens did their best to avoid getting shot. Danny and Yugi weaved in and out of the trees as the ninja's shot at them. One of the bullets tore its self through one of Danny's earlobes and grazing Noah's head in the proses. A bullet also ripped through Yugi's shoulder and imbedding itself into Mokuba's left hip. Danny and Yugi suddenly lost their footing on the top of a hill landing them deep in the woods.

"Owww... that hurt like a mother...Yug you okay? Noah?" Danny asked. He had found Noah out cold and bleeding out.

"Owww... I'm fine but Mokuba is out cold and bleeding out!" Yugi replied gathering Mokuba up in his arms. Danny was doing the same with Noah they needed to make a hasty retreat. They both wondered deeper into the woods when the two older teens tripped over something. Because both Noah and Mokuba were out cold Danny and Yugi twisted their bodies so they landed onto their backs with the two younger Kaiba brothers on top of them.

"What the...?" both Danny and Yugi asked at the same time. Lying under their legs were two overturned motorbikes 'Let's hope they still run.' both Danny and Yugi thought at the same time while brushing away dead leaves with their blood covered hands. They hadn't noticed that the gas caps on to the bikes were glowing. When their blood covered hands brushed over them, both older teens were engulfed in mystic fire. Danny was coated in white fire his raven black hair grew longer and turned to silver white and toxic green fire. His once eyes turned from blue to toxic green. His clothing had changed in to a white tee-shirt with a green stylized 'D' in the middle of his chest. A black biker's jacket was worn over the shirt as it was left open. The jacket had green accents from the collar down to the bottom as it ran close to where the zipper was as the same accents lined the ends of his sleeves. Also on the jacket was a strange symbol which also happened to be the same symbol on the bike's gas cap, the symbol was the medallion of power, the symbol of the spirits of vengeance. Silver spikes lined the shoulders as he wore a pair of blue jeans held up by a spiked green belt. A pair of black cowboy boots where on his feet as across his chest hung a heavy bike chain as a pair of white fingerless gloves was on his hands. Danny was no longer in control over his body as the Silent Phantom took his place. Yugi was covered in violet flames as his clothes changed to a biker's leather jacket which was zipped up a bit but allowing people to see the purple shirt he was wearing underneath. Silver spikes lined the shoulders similar to Danny's jacket as he also had the medallion of power on his jacket while one sleeve had an Egyptian eye. Wrapped around his chest was a heavy bike chain as he wore grey jeans and pair of black biker boots. Yugi's eyes had crimson colored eyes with a cat like irises as hair had become crimson fire with his golden bangs still framing his face. Yugi no longer stood in control of his body as the Dark Angel took his place (see the cover image).

_"Children….. They shot at children!"_ Phantom hissed as his voice coming close to a scream as he picked up Noah as he straddled his bike.

**"My friend... Let us teach them a lesson that they soon won't forget!"** Atem growled with a low voice. He picked up Mokuba and straddled his own bike. They both kick started up the bikes as the two bikes changed looking like they had come straight out of from hell. The two spirits of vengeance revved the engines. They gunned it up the hill and over the heads of the death ninjas who saw the bright lights coming from deep within the woods.

_**"Innocent blood has been spilled. The blood of the innocent shall be avenged!"**_ both Atem and Phantom yelled out in unison.

**T.V. Person:** Welcome back to the Riders tribute here are your hosts Scrletfyre and Dragonstar101 ***audience claps***

**Dragonstar101:** Welcome back every one. ***off stage sharp cursing could be clearly heard***

**Scrletfyre**: Uh... We were going to talk to Seto and the riders again but... uh... lest just say that Seto wants us dead for obvious reasons. ***more cursing as Seto runs in. Rage was burning in his eyes. Both hosts jump behind the couch***

**Seto (screaming):** When I get my hand on you two you'll never wish you were born! ***Atem and Phantom come on stage and grab Seto before he kills the authors***

**Atem:** Seto calm down you're not the only one who wants to kill the two of them.

**Scrletfyre and Dragonstar101 (yelling in unison):** Hey!

**Phantom:** Chill out Seto, you'll get your revenge soon enough. Just let the writers do their thing and will do ours. ***Seto mumbles something underneath his breath***

**Scrletfyre (breathing a sigh of relief while whispering):** Thank heavens. ***Dragonstar101 nods head in agreement***

**T.V. Person:** Until next time, please stay tuned to see what happens next. Oh….. and don't forget to leave us your comments and reviews telling us what you think!


	6. Chapter 5: to forgive is to forgetsom

_The Silent Dark Avengers_

_A Ghost Rider/Yu-Gi-Oh/Danny Phantom Crossover_

**By:** Scrletfyre and Dragonstar101

**Author Notes:** Neither one of us owns anything from the Ghost Rider, Yu-Gi-Oh, and/or Danny Phantom series and/or its characters. Please enjoy this twisted tail of lose, vengeance, and heroism. Don't forget to leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thanks!

**Key Guide:** "regular speech", 'thinking', *mental speech*, (author notes), **bold-Atem speaking**, _italic-Phantom speaking_, -letters/notes-

**Chapter 5: to forgive is to forget...sometimes**

_**"Innocent blood has been spilled. The blood of the innocent shall be avenged**_!" both Atem and Phantom yelled out in unison. The death ninja's stared for a moment at the two riders before they got off their bikes. Both Atem and Phantom laid the injured teens down on the seats of their bikes. That got the ninja's brain's moving again as they shot at both Atem and Phantom. But the two riders didn't care, the innocents cries for vengeances was incredibly strong. The two of them unhooked the chains that were around their chest with a simple flick of their wrist the chains came undone turning into small razor sharp shurikens disarming and killing off all of the death ninja's. The shurikens flew back to the two riders as it instantly reformed and reconnected becoming whole again before the two riders swung the chains back over their chest. Now they needed to get the two injured boys to the nearest hospital and fast.

*The nearest hospital is in Amity Park. I don't care who you are or even how you have gotten control of my body. Just get Mokuba and Noah to the hospital!* Danny shouted mentally to Phantom. Atem had heard what Phantom's host had said as he nodded his head walking quickly back over to his bike. Phantom did the same as the two riders took off quickly weaving in and out of traffic every now and then crossing each other leaving behind them a trail of white and violet hellfire. They drove up to the ambulance loading docks where four tech-hands stood.

"Hey you can't drive up here!" one of the tech hands yelled out. Both Phantom and Atem didn't listen as they walked over to two gurneys and placed the injured Noah and Mokuba down. The tech-hands were shocked to say the least as they didn't move.

_"These kids need medical attention now!"_ Phantom shouted out at the tech-hands. Phantom's eerie voice got the tech hands moving real quick like. The two riders straddled their bikes once again and drove off deep into the night.

Phantom was physical very quiet as he hardly said a word but, that didn't stop him from speaking to his host mentally.

_*Daniel…. I have a feeling that you have lots of questions? But now is not the time.*_ Phantom stated quietly.

* Who in the world are you?* Danny asked as he was feeling sleepy.

_* I am known as the Silent Phantom. But my true name is Phantom.*_ Phantom stated just as Danny fell asleep deep within the void of his mind.

*Where are you taking us?* Yugi asked Atem.

***I am sorry Yugi but the answers will come to you in time.*** replied Atem.

*Who are you?* asked Yugi as he began to feel a bit light headed.

***I am known as the Dark Angel but you may call me by my true name….. Atem.*** replied Atem before he could feel his human host slip away into a deep sleep within the void. A small smile graced both Phantom's and Atem's lips as the two riders pulled into a grave yard. Both Phantom and Atem reverted back to their human hosts of Danny and Yugi whom looked confused and felt very dizzy as well as light headed. Not thinking twice the two went back to the bikes that had also transformed back to normal as they took off back into the night heading for the hospital. It was a miracle that the two made it in one piece. The two teens who were still covered in blood walked into the hospital as they could see the doctors and nurses come up to them frantically. Their voices sounded drowned out as the two older teens slowly began to lose consciousness. Neither one of them hit the floor as they were caught by Seto who had been called shortly after both Mokuba and Noah where admitted to the hospital. Now he was worried to see the only two people he can trust looking like they have been run over by a car, tossed down a steep hill, and then beat to a bloody pulp. After about three hour of being unconscious Yugi finally began to stir as Danny followed shortly after.

"Okay who ordered the dancing jackhammers?" Danny asked rubbing his temples. He heard a short sad and hollow laugh coming from his right. Danny turned to see who it was as he was shocked to see Seto.

"I see you still have the energy to make jokes. Please tell me how in the world did Mokuba and Noah gotten shot up with bullet holes?" Seto asked seeing both Danny and Yugi bow their heads in shame.

"I had gotten a call from Josh telling me that two gangs were using the sight as place to close a really big and important deal." Danny replied being truly honest with Seto.

"We heard a gunshot and then nothing. We told both Mokuba and Noah to stay at the safe house until we got back but they ended up followed us." Yugi added as his voice cracked while he was trying to keep a level head.

"We saw two gangs but then one of them killed the other in cold blood. Both Mokuba and Noah shouted. We were forced to run for our lives." Danny stated closing his eye's tightly. Tears streaked down his face.

"They shot at us we tried to avoid getting hit. But some still got us." Yugi stated pointing to his own wounds. Seto nodded his head in understanding.

_***Whatever you do… do not tell him about us.***_ both Phantom and Atem hissed in their hosts minds.

"We must have lost consciousness as when we woke up both Noah and Mokuba were gone. We came here to see if someone had brought them here." stated Danny as he hated to lie to Seto. But he still didn't know a single thing beyond the name of the person who was now in his body.

"According to the tech-hands, they saw two riders whom were wearing motorcycle leathers and had hair of fire. They dropped both Mokuba and Noah off and took off without saying who they were." stated Seto. Both Danny and Yugi looked at one another in almost complete shock.

"How are Noah and Mokuba?" asked Yugi trying to change the subject.

"The doctors took care of their wounds as they have slipped into a comma. I shouldn't have left. This is all my fault." replied Seto in sorrow.

"No it's not Seto. It's our fault. One of us should have stayed with them at the safe house!" Yugi and Danny yelled in unison. Seto looked at his two friends in shock. He could see the guilt in their eyes as he had left his brothers in their capable hands but now their very lives hang in the balance.

"Oh you are both finally awake. There are some people here to see you." stated a doctor who came in at the tail end of the conversation. Seto got up to leave only to stop at the door.

"I don't hold you accountable for what happened." Seto stated leaving there room and going to see his brothers. The door to Danny's and Yugi's room busted open to revile a large man in an orange has-mat suit. His raven black hair was turning to a silver white. He had the same blue eyes as Danny. This was Danny's father, Jack Fenton.

"Danny are you alright?" Jack asked going over to his son's side. A petite woman entered the room wearing a blue has-mat suit. She had short fiery red hair and light purple eyes. This was Danny's mother, Maddie Fenton.

"I'm fine... But I may need to get some skin grafts for the bullet size hole in my ear lobe." Danny replied smiling. Meanwhile in his mind Phantom did a double take at Danny's parents and visibly paled.

_*Danny please tell me that they aren't obsessed with ghost and/or spirits.*_ Phantom asked hoping against hope that Jack and Maddie weren't. Danny kind of smiled weakly.

*Sorry to disappoint... but they are. Why do you ask?* Danny asked while his mother fused over the fact that baby boy was hurt. Phantom paled more but didn't answer.

"Come on Maddie give the boy some room to breathe." stated an elderly voice. Both the elder Fentons looked up to see an older smaller man with grey hair that was hidden partially by large bandana. He had the same amethyst colored eyes as Yugi as his silver grey hair framed his face in the same style as Yugi's. This was Yugi's grandfather, Solomon Moto.

"Grandpa… I thought that you were going to Egypt." Yugi stated in shock.

"I pushed the plans back when I received a call from Seto. Danny it is always nice to see you." Solomon stated.

***Yugi….. What does your grandfather do?*** Atem asked mentally.

*He is an archaeologist. Why?* asked Yugi. Atem didn't seem to answer him as the two spirits knew that it was no mere coincidence that these two people became their human hosts.

Meanwhile... Deathwatch was looking through a few blue prints while coming up with plans for some kind of doomsday device when the lights in his office went out unexpectedly.

"Blackout." Deathwatch stated as he opened a panel on his desk. He flipped a switch which turned on an infrared light allowing him to see. An all-white vampire stood in front of Deathwatch's desk with a smile stretched crossed his face exposing his full-lengthen fangs and blood red eyes that glowed in the darkened room.

"Sorry about the light's Deathwatch. You know that my skin is very sensitive to light." replied the vampire also known as Blackout.

"I don't care about your skin condition Blackout. The reason why I have summoned you is because I have a very special mission for you that someone with your special skills can only pull off." Deathwatch stated.

"Go on." Blackout replied grinning like a mad man.

"I have reason to believe that my recent transactions have alerted Seto Kaiba to our plans. I want you to kill him and his brothers. His younger brothers saw my face and witnessed me killing Leprechaun."

"What's in it for me?" asked Blackout.

"Money… lots of money. And of course all of the blood you can drink!" replied Deathwatch earning a Cheshire grin from Blackout.

"Now you are talking my language." stated Blackout. Deathwatch reached into his office drawer pulling out a large sum of money.

"Half now and the other half when the job is completed." stated Deathwatch. Blackout grinned as he took the money flipping through the bills rather quickly before placing the money into his coat.

"They are as good as dead!" stated Blackout before he left Deathwatch's office. He had set his sights to the local hospital where he seen news that the Kaiba brothers had been admitted for multiple gunshot wounds. 'I love my job!' Blackout thought to himself as he walked down the street.

**T.V. Person:** Welcome back to the Riders tribute here are your hosts Scrletfyre and Dragonstar101 ***audience claps***

**Scrletfyre (who appears beat up sporting a black eye and bloody nose):** Welcome back everyone. ***audience gasps in shock at Scrletfyre's appearance***

**Dragonstar101 (shouting):** What in the world happened to you?

**Scrletfyre (nervously): **Let's just say that I nearly got killed bringing in our next guests so please welcome to the show Blackout and Deathwatch. ***audience applause as the power goes out***

**Blackout (growls):** I told you that this was a bad idea. ***backup power kicks on***

**Dragonstar101: **Thank you both for coming.

**Deathwatch:** We wouldn't miss this for the world.

**Dragonstar101 (grinning showing off her fangs):** Now before we start anything Blackout you are to keep your fangs off my co-host. Deathwatch, I may not look it but if you so much as make a single move, I'll tear you half got it? ***Deathwatch and Blackout look at each other not buying the threat***

**Scrletfyre (looks at Dragonstar101 with large eyes as bright red and white fur beginning to manifest):** Dragonstar what's happening to you?

**Dragonstar101:** I forgot to mention I'm a werewolf and if fang face over there tries anything he'll have to start running.

**Blackout (bowing his head):** I will be on my best behavior… promise.

**Scrletfyre (mumbling to herself):** I must be nuts to sign on for this. ***clears her throat*** Now boys I know that you are definite world renown killers. Tell us in your own words why do you kill?

**Deathwatch:** For the pleasure it gives me to see my victims face when they experience death first hand.

**Blackout:** For all the blood I can drink as I have to keep young as human blood sustains me.

**Scrletfyre (tries hard not to throw up):** God…..

**T.V. Person:** Ummm… Until next time, please stay tuned to see what happens next. Oh….. And don't forget to leave us your comments and reviews telling us what you think!


	7. Chapter 6 the last straw

The Silent Dark Avengers

A Ghost Rider/Yu-Gi-Oh/Danny Phantom Crossover

By: Scrletfyre and Dragonstar101

Author Notes: Neither one of us owns anything from the Ghost Rider, Yu-Gi-Oh, and/or Danny Phantom series and/or its characters. Please enjoy this twisted tail of lose, vengeance, and heroism. Don't forget to leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thanks!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking', *mental speech*, (author notes), **bold-Atem speaking**, _italic-Phantom speaking_, -letters/notes-, =flashbacks=

Chapter 6 the last straw

Blackout walked about the halls of the hospital not being seen. The main lighting for power had turned off thanks in part to his powers but, the main operating system still worked. It was close to midnight when Blackout reached both Mokuba and Noah's room. Seto was asleep in a nearby chair that sat between the two beds. Blackout smirked when he saw this.

'You should have heeded Deathwatch's warning. Now I get to kill all three of you for the price of two.' He thought going over towards Mokuba. Blackout tilted Mokuba's head exposing the neck as his fangs lengthened. But before he could bite down on Mokuba's exposed neck, his head was jerked back causing him to drop his prey back onto the bed. He then noticed that the window was left open. 'That's strange.' Blackout thought to himself. He never noticed that there was another entity in the room. Before Blackout could strike again, he was thrown back by an invisible force. "What in the world?" Blackout growled darkly before something tackled him tossing him easily out of the room. As Blackout was falling he could see a ghostly figure with flaming green and white hair chasing after him.

_"I will not allow you to harm those boys… they are under our protection!"_ hissed the ghost. Seto woke up hearing the last half of the warning coming from the ghostly entity.

"Who in the fucking hell are you?" Blackout shouted. Blackout felt a kick to his back sending him back up only to be caught by the ghost. The ghost had swung around and sent Blackout back down to the ground, hard. The ghost landed glaring daggers at Blackout.

**"So it seems you were right Phantom. Those two definitely needed to be guarded as it seems that someone is after their lives."** stated a dark rich voice. Phantom didn't respond to the other voice as Blackout got back on his feet.

"Phantom…..? Never heard of you but I do know who you are all too well, Dark Angel." Blackout stated spitting out blood at the two spirits of vengeance. Atem growled at the all-white vampire as he was impressed that someone knew him.

=Begin Flashback=

The doctor had returned to both Danny's and Yugi's room telling the parents that the visiting hours is over as they could return tomorrow to pick their children up.

"Are you certain that you boys will be all right here?" asked Maddie.

"Mom….. We will be fine. We are not little kids anymore as we are more than capable of handling ourselves." stated Danny. Danny could hear Phantom chuckling in the back of his mind.

_*It seems that your family is very protective over you. They will always see you as their little boy.*_ stated the ghost-like entity.

"Don't worry Mrs. Fenton. I will be here with Danny the entire time. It's not like something is going to come here and try to attack us." added Yugi.

***I wouldn't be too sure about that!*** stated Atem. Once the doctor and parents left, Danny started to feel disturbed something as something didn't feel quite right. ***Danny is there something wrong?*** Atem asked scaring the living daylight's out of Danny. He wasn't expecting to hear Atem but rather Phantom, the spirit that was with inside of his head.

"I don't know…. something's off." Danny replied.

"Is it your hero complex kicking in?" Yugi asked.

_***Hero complex?***_ both Phantom and Atem asked in unison.

"Ever since I was a kid, I always could tell when something was wrong." Danny replied while getting up and headed towards the Kaiba brothers room. Seto had answered the door. He took one look and let Danny in without having to explain what was going on. Danny had once pulled every lab tech out of the lab just before it blew when he started working at Kaiba Corp. Danny took the brunt of the blast saving the young lab techs life. It had all started because Seto had walked in tripping a wire. The blast was meant for Seto. How Danny survived the blast was something short of a miracle. When Danny entered the room, even Phantom could feel like a dark presence was lingering over the two young Kaiba brothers. It sent chills up and down the ghostly spirits spine.

_*Danny I have a feeling that you may be right about that premonition. Even I can sense that something is coming for these boys. Something very evil.*_ hissed Phantom.

=End Flashback=

**"Tell me how do you know of me but, not of my friend?"** Atem asked unhooking the chain that hung around his chest as he spun it waiting for the right moment to send the vamp to hell. Blackout simply smiled at Atem. Blackout's power didn't seem to affect the flaming hair that surrounded both Atem's and Phantom's head.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." replied Blackout before he lept at the two spirits of vengeance. Both Atem and Phantom had moved out of the way but, Blackout was still able to catch Phantom sinking his fangs into his neck. Blackout cried out in pain as hellfire flowed into his mouth as Phantom managed to pry the vampire off him. He tossed Blackout away from him as he unhooked the chain from around his chest. The mystical chain transformed into something that looked like a Fenton-blaster as he fired it at Blackout. Atem used his chain to keep Blackout in one place as the blast hit hard but the vampire was still standing. "This isn't over!" Blackout shouted before he managed to wiggle his way out of the chain. Blackout quickly lept away into the night getting as far away as he could from the two spirits of vengeance. Atem approached Phantom to see who deep the wound was.

**"How many times have I told you, to knock out any vampire before they can attack you?"** Atem asked. Phantom simply rolled his eyes.

_"I lost count after the two hundredth time it happened. Why is it always in the same spot?"_ Phantom replied as he let Atem take a look at the wound.

**"Thank goodness it isn't going to scar easily. It is already healing on its own."** Atem stated. This caused Phantom to breath out a sigh of relief.

_"Something else is troubling you Atem. What is it?"_ Phantom asked as he could always read Atem like a book.

**"I think it is time for them to find our Caretakers. No doubt they both know the reason to why we have been resurrected."** Atem stated.

_"I have a feeling that you may be right about that. I could sense it even with my host in control, the feeling that something dark and evil are after those three people. Both of our hosts are connected to them in some way."_ replied Phantom. The ghostly spirit of vengeance took a hold of Atem's hand as he phased them back into the hospital while keeping the two invisible as they made their way back to the hospital room that Yugi and Danny were supposed to be in.

**T.V. person:** Welcome back to the riders tribute here are your hosts Scrletfyre and Dragonstar101. ***audience claps* **

**Dragonstar101:** Hi everyone and welcome back.

**Scrletfyre (grins evilly):** Hello every one. Today were going to talk with the riders Atem and Phantom and their other halves Danny and Yugi. So please welcome them to the show. ***audience claps as the four guests enter. Both Yugi and Danny are hiding behind Atem and Phantom***

**Dragonstar101: **Danny, Yugi, why are the two of you hiding behind Atem and Phantom?

**Yugi: **that mad women's grin is why.

**Danny:** when ever she grins like that means there is nothing good coming up in the next chapter.

**Atem:** If you try any thing Scrletfyre...

**Phantom:** You'll find that we can be worse then Blackout or Deathwatch.

**Scrletfyre:** you boys know me so well. ***Grabs and hugs them all. Dragging Dragonstar into it***

**Dragonstar101:** Okay Scar you can let go now.***struggles to get out of Scrletfyre's grasp***

***Phantom turns all but Dragonstar intangible and fazes out of Scrletfyre's grasp.***

**Dragonstar101:** Not cool Phantom. so not cool. Will you let go!** *gets an arm free but doesn't go any where***

**T.V. Person: **until next time. pleas review and tell us what you think.

**Dragonstar101:** Somebody get me a crowbar. Scar let go of me will ya'!


	8. Chapter 7: the birth of punisher

The Silent Dark Avengers

A Ghost Rider/Yu-Gi-Oh/Danny Phantom Crossover

By: Scrletfyre and Dragonstar101

Author Notes: Neither one of us owns anything from the Ghost Rider, Yu-Gi-Oh, and/or Danny Phantom series and/or its characters. Please enjoy this twisted tail of lose, vengeance, and heroism. Don't forget to leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thanks!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking', *mental speech*, (author notes), bold-Atem speaking, italic-Phantom speaking, -letters/notes-, =flashbacks=

Chapter 7 The birth of Punisher and a dance with a vampire.

The following morning the hospital was in total chaos. The reason for this was because both Mokuba and Noah had passed away during the night. They felt no pain but unknown to anyone else was the fact that didn't move on. Seto was silently crying with Yugi and Danny next to him gritting their teeth and crying for the loss of two great kids who were also their friends. The sound of a wall cracking got everyone to stop and to look up. Danny and Seto looked to see that Yugi had stood up as he punched the wall in anger. They could see that the side of Yugi's fist was somewhat in the wall with spider web cracks surrounding it.

"Yugi..?" Danny asked his voice cracking. The only response he received was a small whimper as Yugi fell to his knees covering his eyes with his hands. Seto got up as he walked over to Yugi and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. No words were spoken as Yugi calmed down. No one even noticed that there was a glow coming from the middle of Seto's back. Seto made a soft swollen vow to his brothers that he will put the people who killed his only family within jail. Also to keep any others the city safe so nothing like this would ever happen again. Shortly before their folks came to the hospital to pick them up because they were being released today, Yugi and Danny asked Seto if he would be all right.

"I will be fine. I will let you know when their funeral will be held." Seto replied flashing a brief smile. A cold chill ran through Danny's spine as a light blue breath escaped from his lips as if he was cold. Danny shuttered as if he was cold. "Danny are you all right?" asked Seto. Danny suddenly gasped in shock as he could see the ghostly images of both Mokuba and Noah.

"Danny….?" Yugi questioned trying to snap his friend out of his trance.

'It can't be possible!' Danny thought to himself.

_*But it is. You are seeing their spirits. Because of their sudden and tragic death, those two haven't moved on. Something about your friend troubles me.*_ stated Phantom in the back of his mind. Danny was shaken by Seto as he finally snapped out of his trance.

"Sorry….. I guess that I am kind of still in shock. If you need us for anything Seto please don't hesitate to let us know." stated Danny. Within the back of his mind Phantom observed the way that Seto acted. Even the spirit within Yugi was closely watching Seto as even he could feel it.

After leaving the hospital, both Danny and Yugi drove towards the local police station. For what reason you may ask? Well….

=Flashback Begins=

"Danny when we get home, you need to go to the police station." Maddie stated as she and Jack climbed into the Fenton R.V. Danny walked over towards the motorcycle that he had parked earlier.

"Why is that?" Danny asked straddling the wolf rider which happened to also be Phantom's bike for when he was needed.

"There's a detective who wants to speak with you about the gang shoot out you and Yugi saw." Jack replied with a smile. Yugi was close by as he was straddling the Harley Davidson which happened to be Atem's bike for when he was needed.

"Um... okay." Danny replied as he looked at Yugi who was nodding his head. They more or less considered about the safety of the detective as well as themselves.

***You're not the only one who has to see a detective. We have to make sure that this gang doesn't hurt or kill anymore innocents. The more we can find out about this gang, the better.*** Atem stated not only to his host but also to Danny.

=End Flashback =

Both Yugi and Danny drove their new found bikes over to the local police station thinking over everything that has happened to them. They knew very little about the two spirits that now inhabited their bodies let alone the new found powers they possessed. For some reason it felt comfortable for them to be sharing their bodies with the two spirits. As if some missing part of them had finally been found after a very long time. The spirits within Yugi and Danny where also deep in thought. The two spirits of vengeance meet within the void to speak without their hosts hearing them.

_"I know that something is troubling you Atem. What is it?"_ asked Phantom.

**"I am troubled by that vampire appearing and how your host seemed to know that the two boys were in trouble. Let alone the strange feeling that I had received from that Seto boy. For some reason I can't help but to feel that somehow he is tied into this whole thing."** replied Atem.

_"Do you think we should guide them to find our Caretakers?"_ asked Phantom.

**"Let us see what happens at the police station. I just hope that it turns out they only want our hosts description of what happened. But still… this dark feeling that has been creeping around has not vanished since meeting that vampire last night. How is your wound?"**

_"It will heal. I am glad that it happened to me rather than my host. For some reason when I have joined with Danny, I felt whole again."_

**"I have felt the same thing when I joined with Yugi. I can't help but to feel that there is more going on here."** stated Atem.

at the police station the detective was waiting in his office for the two boys who saw the gangs shoot out. Detective Arthur Hawkins was his name he had gotten the case after the two younger Kaiba brothers were admitted to the hospital and the bodys of ten men were found three miles or so from the marmoreal site early this morning. suddenly the light's started to flicker out.

"Dam light bulb." Detective Hawkins muttered.

"Oh so sorry about the lights detective but I cant have you finding out about my implore just yet" Stated a voice behind him.

"Show yourself" Arthur said whipping around drawing his gun only for it to be knocked out of his hand. Blackout stood illuminated by what little light there was in the darkness. His long fangs flashing dangerously as the white vampire lunged for the human. His fangs pierced into the human's neck as he began to drink from the victim. At that same moment as Danny and Yugi arrived the station they could see the gas caps to the motorcycles they were riding beginning to glow.

_***He is here. That vampire we had fought before is here!***_ Atem and Phantom called out to their human hosts.

*What do we do?* the two teens asked.

***Place your hands onto the gas caps. We will switch positions and take over your bodies.*** replied Atem. Both Yugi and Danny looked at one another as they nodded their heads slamming their hands down onto the gas caps. Mystical hellfire surrounded the two teens transforming them into the two spirits of vengeance. Both Atem and Phantom took off quickly as Phantom used his powers to faze them through the building. When they say the vampire both reacted quickly as Phantom unfazed from Atem grabbing the human fazing him free from Blackout's grasp while Atem used his mystic chain to bind Blackout.

"So we meet again Atem. I can't let you stop me!" hissed Blackout as he managed to free himself from Atem's chain. Atem growled low and deep as he began to channel his dark power.

***This may hurt abiou (partner) so forgive me ahead of time.*** Atem told his human host as he blasted Blackout with a strong hellfire and magical blast. The blast hit Blackout directly in the face as the vampire screamed out loud clutching his now scared face.

"My beautiful face! You will pay for this Atem! I will make sure of it!" Blackout screamed out as he threw himself out of the window back out into the night. Atem collapsed to his knees panting as Phantom unfazed still holding onto Detective Hawkins.

_"Atem!"_ Phantom yelled out in concern. Suddenly the transformation reversed as Yugi collapsed to the ground unconscious. _"Damn it!"_ Phantom growled out as he used his hellfire to seal Detective Hawkins wounds.

*What just happened to Yugi and Atem?* Danny asked Phantom. The ghostly spirit didn't answer him as he threw Yugi over his shoulder. Detective Hawkins was somewhat awake accepting the help from the spirit of vengeance as the ghostly spirit slung him over his other shoulder. His vision was burly so he didn't see Phantom as he fazed the group to go outside of the police station. Once they were outside Phantom placed the unconscious Yugi onto his bike as he tied his mystic chain around the bike this way he could get a better hold on the somewhat conscious detective. Once he had Hawkins on his bike, he drove the bikes to the hospital ambulance loading docks. Phantom carried Arthur Hawkins over to the nearby gurney as he then drove off with Yugi. No one saw him as Phantom had turned himself invisible. *Phantom what is going on and where are we going?* Danny asked and again getting no answer. 'What is going on and why do I keep thinking about something my parents talked about?' Danny thought to himself before falling asleep in the void. Phantom drove to the graveyard that both his and Atem's caretakers lived and worked at. Phantom could feel that his host had fallen asleep on him as he entered the cemetery. Once inside of the graveyard he could feel his powers renew as he became visible. He knew that the cemetery would help Atem regain his powers as well. The ghostly spirit of vengeance knew that it had been a while since he had used the power that he had seen Atem use as he was worried about his friend and ally.

_"Clockwork…..?"_ he asked when he could sense that he was not alone.

"Hello Phantom. I knew that you would come. Who is the kid?" asked Clockwork. The ghostly spirit of vengeance turned to see his caretaker just as he remembered him. Even though the ghost of time was wearing a human disguise, he had remained unchanged for countless centuries.

_"Atem's human host. We need yours and Mahad's help."_ Phantom replied. Clockwork nodded his head that he understood as he led his charge into the crypt that acted as his home and base. The crypt was a gate way linking two worlds together as only the caretakers and the spirits of vengeance could access it. Phantom picked up the unconscious Yugi as he followed his caretaker into the crypt.

**T.V. person:** Welcome back to the riders tribute here are your hosts Scrletfyre and Dragonstar101. ***audience claps***

**Dragonstar101:** Hello everyone… welcome back. Today were going to talk to the spirits of Mokuba and Noah.

**Scrletfyre:** Please everyone welcome them to the show ***audience claps as the boys walk in.***

**Dragonstar101:** Welcome to the show boys.

**Mokuba**: Why are we dead and what's up with Seto?

**Scrletfyre:** Trust me when I say this Mokuba. It is all a part of the plot.

**Noah:** So in other words it has something to do with what is going to happen and you aren't going to reveal it.

**Dragonstar101 (smiling):** Exactly! ***shouting heard off stage***

**Seto (storming onto the set):** Which one of you do I get to kill first?

**Scrletfyre (snapping):** Seto you told us and I quote "Do whatever you want!"

**Mokuba (sighing):** She has you there big brother.

**Noah:** It isn't too bad being a ghost spirit. It seems to work for Phantom. *Phantom shouting off stage*

**Phantom:** I heard that!

**Dragonstar101 (shouting):** Enough! Can we please get through our show without someone fighting or threatening to kill someone? ***begins to transform***

**T.V. Person:** Please stay tuned to see what happens next and don't forget to leave us your comments and reviews telling us what you think!


End file.
